


The Valar Guild - A Tribble

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Boromir and Faramir have a small argument.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Written for the 10th anniversary of The Valar Guild, great research and gaming website. http://valarguild.org/varda/guild/frames/guildfrms.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valar Guild - A Tribble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

~*~

"What a silly name for them. They do nothing."

Faramir giggled. "They do so. Nana says they take care of Middle-earth and us and the stars and my dog and your horse and - "

"Stop it!" Boromir held his hands over his ears. When Faramir stopped speaking and was looking at his toes, Boromir said, "Ada says they do nothing. They were great a long, long time ago, but they are tired now and don't do nothing."

"Do not do anything," Nanny corrected him.

"See! Even nanny agrees. They don't do nothing."

"Boromir! I do not agree. I was simply correcting your grammar. We stand and keep silent for a moment before our meals. That is in respect to the Valar, as our ancestors did before us."

"Nana says we are Elf-friends. Elves love the Valar, don't they, Nanny?"

"They do not!" Boromir interrupted. "They left the Valar and started their own place. Hoy!" He jumped up, shouting in glee. "Let's start our own place!"

"Boromir!" Nanny stood and took Boromir's arm. "We are being quiet. Your mother is not feeling well."

Boromir shrugged. "Sorry. May we go outside?"

"Only as far as the White Tree. I do not want to see you near the parapet. Do you understand?"

Boromir sighed. "It won't be any fun if we can't go to the parapet. We can't go into Nana's gardens." He sat down in frustration. 

"Let's go to the kitchen, Boromir! We can start our own place in the cupboards. Maybe we can find an Elf and have him join us."

"There are no such things as Elves."

"There are! There are! There are!" Faramir cried. "Nanny," he turned, tears streaming down his face, "There are Elves!"

"Aye! As long as your mother lives, there are Elves and Valar, Faramir!"


End file.
